De cette nuit là
by Miss BlaBla
Summary: La nuit du meurtre des Potter, Sirius est le premier arrivé sur les lieux du crime. De cette nuit là, il ne revint jamais vraiment vivant...


**De cette nuit là**

Sirius poussa sa moto au maximum de sa puissance. Il priait pour qu'_Il_ soit encore en vie. Il priait pour qu'il ne _Lui_ soit rien arrivé. Il priait pour que Peter ait tenu sa langue, pour que Peter ne soit pas l'être faible qu'il avait toujours été, pour que Peter ne soit pas un traître. Sirius avait la gorge et l'estomac noué au maximum. Il était persuadé que s'il avait essayé de parler, aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche.

Il donna une nouvelle accélération sur sa moto et aperçut enfin les toits de Godric's Hollow. Il ne ralentit pas et commença à attérir, voyant de la fumée plus loin. A l'endroit même où la maison de James se tenait. NON ! Pitié ! Plus il s'approchait, plus la certitude que c'était bien _Sa_ maison s'insinuait dans son esprit. Il lâcha presque la moto avant même qu'elle n'ait atterri sur la pelouse devant la maison en flamme et fit une roulade sur l'avant. Ne s'y arrêtant pas, les genoux et les coudes pourtant douloureux, il entra dans la maison les larmes aux yeux et se dirigea directement vers le salon.

_- _Non, marmonna_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même comme dans une supplication. Je vous en prie non...!

Il voyait pourtant bien le corps de son meilleur ami, de son frère, de l'homme qui représentait bien plus que ça à ses yeux. Un corps inerte, près des flammes. Il le mit sur son épaule et le sortit de la maison sans même entendre les hurlements provenant de l'étage. Sirius déposa le corps de James sur l'herbe, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur son visage. Il n'entendit pas le pas lourd de quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui ni la voix de cette même personne l'appeler.

_- _Non ! James ! Réveille-toi ! Je sais que t'es pas mort ! Tu me fais une blague c'est ça ! Tu me fais une blague hein ! Je t'en prie ! Non ! James...

Une main robuste se déposa sur son épaule tandis qu'il éclatait en sanglot sur le corps de son meilleur ami. Ce qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là était indéfinissable. Il se sentait vide. Vide et comme si une partie de lui était morte ce soir là. Tout ça était de sa faute ! Il aurait dû être leur gardien du secret. Il aurait dû pouvoir les protéger. Il aurait dû être là pour eux.

Et soudain en pensant à tout ces 'si', un nom lui vint à l'esprit. Peter ! Peter les avait trahis. Peter les avait **tous** trahis. Et eux qui avaient cru que c'était Remus l'espion. Et eux qui avaient mis toute leur confiance en ce sal rat. Qui avait mis la vie de James et Lily ainsi que celle de leur fils entre ses mains ! Entre les mains d'un traître.

Une rage sourde, une rage folle monta en lui à la vitesse d'un éclair. Il allait le tuer ! Peu importe ce qui lui en coûterait, il allait tuer ce sal traître, ce sal rat. D'un bon, il se leva. Plus rien dans son regard ne paraissait humain. Tant de rage, tant de haine, de douleur et de tristesse. Il vit à peine Hagrid à ses côtés à qui il balança pourtant les clés de sa moto.

_- _Gardez-la.

_- _Sirius, attends !

Mais Sirius n'écouta pas et n'attendit pas. Dès qu'il fut en dehors du champ de protection de la maison, il transplana pour atterrir dans une ruelle moldu de Londres. Il n'y avait personne, heureusement. Il sortit de la petite rue et arriva dans une plus grande. Il allait se diriger vers l'appartement de Peter, baguette en main, sans se préoccuper du nombre de moldus qui pourrait le voir. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : tuer le traître pour _Le_ venger. Il ne sentait plus les larmes de rage qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues comme si son cerveau était incapable de voir tout autre chose que ce qui concernait Peter Pettigrow.

Et bientôt, il le vit, sortant de son appartement. Nerveux, le rat jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout et transpirait abondamment. Sirius s'approcha, pour se retrouver finalement derrière lui, la baguette dans son dos. Peter s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

_- _Sirius ! Mon ami, bredouilla_-_t_-_il en fixant avec des yeux terrifiés la baguette pointée sur lui. Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Mais que t'arrive_-_t_-_il voyons ?

_- _JE NE SUIS PAS TON AMI !

_- _Tu... tu... tu...

Une petite foule commençait à s'ameuter autour d'eux. Les passants les regardaient avec curiosité, se demandant en quoi ce petit bout de bois avait l'air aussi effrayant.

_- _C'est... c'est de ta faute ! s'exclama Peter en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui et en s'assurant bien que tout le monde entendait. Tu... TU AS TRAHI JAMES ET LILY !

_- _Qu... quoi !

_- _Et maintenant c'est moi que tu es venu tuer ! TU VEUX FINIR TON OEUVRE !

Sirius fronça les sourcils et abaissa un peu sa baguette, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Pettigrow n'hésita pas, certain que c'était là sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un puissant sort avant de disparaître, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un doigt et une dizaine de corps à terre.

_- _Nan... nan !

Sirius se jeta à genoux sur l'endroit où Peter se trouvait un moment plus tôt et attrapa le doigt avec un regard qui semblait fou.

_- _NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Hurla_-_t_-_il.

Il était mort. Mort... Une lumière s'éclaira dans le cerveau de Sirius en pensant qu'il n'avait même pas pu venger James et Lily. Il était le seul encore en vie à savoir que Peter Pettigrow était le gardien du secret des Potter. Le seul... Un rire nerveux le parcourut et bientôt, Black éclata d'un rire hystérique.

On dit que Sirius Black ne sortit pas tout à fait sain d'esprit d'Azkaban, mais c'est de cette nuit là qu'il ne revint jamais. Sirius Black était mort en même temps que le seul être sur cette terre qui comptait pour lui plus que lui_-_même. Son meilleur ami, son frère, et bien plus que cela encore...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bon je précise que ce n'est pas un slash, Sirius n'était pas amoureux de James. Voilà, c'est tout.

Merci de m'avoir lu et merci à **Diabella** de m'avoir corrigé ! ;) (NdC : ce fut un réel plaisir ! Presque aucune faute…)

Ah oui, une dernière chose, Hayra est mon nouveau pseudo, avant c'était Lady Lyanna. J'avais déjà changé entre temps pour **Doloris** mais j'ai rechangé sous les judicieux conseils de ma meilleure amie qui trouvait ce pseudo affreux...

Voilou, à bientôt avec Huit ans plus tard !

Hayra


End file.
